


Bruce’s Little Side

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Autistic!Bruce Banner, Bruce Banner Being Adorable, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Daddy!Clint, Daddy!Steve, Daddy!Thor, Diapers, Headspaces, Hulk Outs, Little!Bruce, M/M, Mommy!Natasha, More tags to be added, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Pacifiers, Panic Attacks, Stimming, baby!Bruce, baths, blankies, daddy!Tony, hulk out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Okay let’s all face it, AOU sucked so here! Have my ageplay take on it which has no Bruce x Nat (Because ew. I’m sorry it was gross) and Clints family aren’t real!*Aka:Bruce had been acting off since they arrived at Clints farm. When Tony and the others find out, they realise what was missing in their lives: A Little Baby Bruce Banner.





	Bruce’s Little Side

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO! 
> 
> In my ops, AOU Sucked sm. From Bruce x Nat to Steve acting all normal even though he had found out Bucky was alive to Pietros death (Btw Fuck u Marvel for killing off a potential non-Related-son for Clint!!) 
> 
> Soooo, I decided to make my own version! Okay, so not the whole movie because I rlly Cba to write that, But a few (More than a few if I continue this) scenes of the main 6 finding out about Bruce’s Little side! Also, Bruce is autistic in this story because I find it rlly cute (Is that weird?) and had to add it in! I’m not Autistic myself so if I get anything wrong, correct me and I will change that (AND BY ALL MEANS I’m not making Bruce Autistic to make fun of people who are ACTUALLY autistic! I would in no way do that to anyone or anything about if I rlly do offend u in ANYWAY just comment or something because I want everyone to feel like they can be themselves on my acc! So please, if I offend anyone, please tell me xxxx) 
> 
> OKAY! Enough of the rant, and let’s get on with the actual fricken story! :)

 

 

“Home sweet home” Clint grinned as he opened the door to the farm house, it was a bit messy from the last time he came to hide there but everything looked.. normal. Because normal was a thing. Tony forgot what Normal felt like. And they all did really. Being an Avenger was an amazing thing but all pros came with cons and those cons were just plain annoying. Like con number one waspeobablg going to have to be.. never have a normal life. That one really hurt them all in some sort of way that all of them weren’t ready to talk about. 

“Jeez Barton, Got enough stuff lying around?” Tony teased as he looked around, Thor had the sleeping Bruce in his arms, carrying the curly haired man up the steps loudly but softly to put him down in the bedroom which Clint told him was up there.

“Says the guy who’s lab looks like a pig sty!” Clint snickered back, sitting on the couch and turning on the tv. Steve shook his head as he passed them and went into the kitchen, Natasha following him. They weren’t afraid of invading personal space because of what they all went through, personal space was a normal thing and non of them did normal because normal was a con and everyone hated cons. 

“Eh, it’s what happens when you work with Bruce Banner” Tony smiled softly at a memory or Bruce when his voice was ot higher and he was messing around with Tony while he was trying to work. Tony was confused but liked the side of Banner so he just let the big man child have his fun and trash the place when Tony didn’t give him enough attention. The next day, all Bruce did was not leave his room and when he did it was for food and when he was eating, he would stim uncontrollably. He only stimmed that much when he felt unsafe or anxious or scared at something and/or someone. Tony had a deep gut feeling it was him. And didn’t that just hurt. 

“Sure.. Blame it on the quiet one” Clint just snickered as he watched the tv, Tony doing the same. A few minutes later, Thor came back down from upstairs. Tony sat up from where he was slouching and Stared at Thor with a look. A ‘Is my secret crush okay?’ Look. 

Thor must’ve understood (Tony hoped he didn’t understand the ‘secret crush’ thing) and nodded, smiling as Tony deflated into the sofa once more. The god then sat next to the Archer and looked at the Tv, squinting in confusion as he couldn’t make out what the show was. 

“It’s a cooking show, Thor” Clint said, noticing the confused look on the gods face. Thor then understood and nodded, making a soft but deep ‘ahhh’ noise as he turned back towards the tv. 

Steve and Natasha came in then, Holding 6 tubs of ice cream and 6 spoons, putting 4 on the coffee table and taking 1 for each of themselves. Tony picked the Vanilla, Thor picked Strawberry, Clint snatched the mint, Natasha had chocolate, Steve had Fudge and the bubble gum was left for Bruce when he woke up from his nap. Speaking of Bruce, Tony always checked on the man while he was sleeping. So Tony stood up after what felt like 100 spoon fulls of Vanilla and went upstairs with Bruce’s Bubble Gum and Spoon.

* 

When Tiny got upstairs, he pushed the slightly open, dim lighted room and smiled at the sleeping form on the bed. Bruce just looked so adorable with his messy curls and drool slowly spilling out of his mouth past his thumb- Wait.. 

Tony walked over to Bruce, just to get a better look at- Yep. That was infact Bruce Banners thumb being sucked rhythmically. Tony was just confused. 

Now, Tony knew about how sucking your thumb wasn’t good for your mouth so he quickly pulled Bruce’s thumb out, earning a oddly high pitched whine and slight kick from the sleeping man. Tony chuckled softly and watched as Bruce opened his eyes sleepily, obviously not happy with his thumb being removed from his mouth. 

When Bruce did open his eyes, who looked at Tony for a minute before shock and fear ran through him. Bruce whined and backed away from Tony, huddling I’m on himself as he shook his head, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“No p-please! Don’t- don’t hurt me ToneTone! I-I Be- Be good bo-boy! Pro-promise! Just please don-don’t hurt!” Bruce started to cry and whimper, Tony just looked comfused until- Ohhh! Ageplay! Bruce must be a little! Yeah, Tony Stark knew about littles and age play and what not but he only knew the sexual side of it. He had a friend who did it with his boyfriend and Tony didn’t like the thought of it. To Tony, the sexual side seemed a bit paedophilic and weird but he still didn’t tell them that because Tony knew sometimes it was Better to shut the fuck up and let people live their own lives. But.. Tony doubted this was sexual. Bruce was just to innocent and sweet and shy and fucking adorable for that stuff! 

“Hey hey Bruce it’s okay, you are a good boy, Brucie! Honest!” Tony out his hands out and slowly sat on the edge of the bed on his knees. He knew if he got any closer Bruce would probably have a panic attack. 

“No no! I’m- I’m Freak! Bruce a freak!” Tony knew he had to fix this when Bruce started to talk in the third person. 

“Hey Bruce calm down okay? Your a big strong boy and your not a freak, Alright?” Tony said calmly as he walked kn his knees towards Bruce and put his hands on his knees, patting him in a slow rhythm. 

Bruce looked up at Tony and Tony could se the littleness and fear in the others eyes. Tony smiled softly and dried the man-Boys tears with his curled finger of his free hand. 

“Hey baby boy.. you okay now?” Tony said in the most soothing tone Tony Stark has ever spoke in. Bruce nodded and sniffled, then slowly lifted his arms out towards Tony for him to pick him up. Tony smiled brightly at that and picked the baby up, laying down and then putting him over his chest. Bruce looked up at Tony with just the most adorable look Bruce could ever muster and snuggled his cheek into his chest, smiling ever so slightly at the hum of the arc reactor. 

Tony ran his hands through the baby’s hair and re-tracked what just happened. 

* 

It was a few hours aged that Bruce woke up again from Tony’s chest. Bruce lifted his head quickly, sending his curls everywhere and looked at Tony with somewhat of a scared look. 

“N-no hurt?” He said in a quiet and timid voice, wiping at the line of drool on his cheek. 

Tony shook his head and sat up as well, Bruce crawling off of his chest/lap and laying on the other side of the bed, head sinking into the pillow. 

“Never hurt Brucie” He kisses the top of his head and sat up to look out the window. It was dark out now so the others were probably all asleep in the guest rooms. Tony turned to Bruce again. 

“Hungry, baby?” He said,(Deciding he didn’t want the baby to have the ice cream) to which he nodded and put his arms out again. Tony smiled at the trust and picked him up with ease (Tony would file that one for when Bruce was bigger) and placed him on his hip. Bruce put his cheek on the mans shoulder and Tony started to walk down the stairs, going straight into the kitchen. 

When Tony did pass the living room, he heard a Russian tv show on. Fuck. Natasha. How would she react?! Most importantly, how would Bruce even react! He was bad when he saw Tony so no doubt he was bad if he met Natasha! 

Tony quickly ducked into the kitchen and placed Bruce onto the floor, only for the baby to fall onto his butt with a thud. Bruce looked shocked up at Tony then his mouth opened, eyes scrunching, pacifier falling out of his mouth as he built up a loud wail. 

Tony gasped and picked the boy up, coving his mouth as he bounced him and kept him close to his chest. Bruce hugged Tony tightly as non other than a Sleepy and confused looking Natasha Romanov entered the kitchen. 

“What in the worl-... Tony?” She said as she watched Tony bounced- was that Bruce? On Tony Stark’s hip? Crying? What was going on?! 

“Shh.. it’s alright Bruce..” Tony ignored her as he bounced the baby on his hip, then giving Natasha a look. 

Natasha (being Natasha), gave a look back at the man and stepped closer to the two, eyes softening as she saw the curls hiding in Tonys neck even better and placed a hand on the scientists back, rubbing small circles around his lower back. Bruce started to calm down a bit more as Natasha rubbed his back, close to his sore bottom but not on it (Which Bruce was thankful for. Once, a mean man played a game with Bruce that he didn’t want to play. It involved Bruce having to take his pants down and then the man touching him in his private areas. Bruce didn’t want to play the game but the man told him he would be locked away in a closet with no food for a week if he told anyone about it. So Bruce kept his mouth shut and let the man touch him in places Bruce never wanted anyone to touch again.) 

Tony smiled softly down at the Baby and then looked at Natasha. She looked nice and sweet and nothing like the Natasha he has known for a while now as her gaze was stuck on the baby’s curls. 

“Ageplay?” Natasha mumbles and Tony nodded, to which Natasha smiled and took Bruce from Tony’s arms, putting the to-light-of-weight into her hip and continued to rub his back. Bruce whined at being away front Tony but looked up at Natasha, struck with a shocked baby look. Natasha just stuck her tongue out at the baby who smiled and did a baby huff-huff, smuggling into her neck and reaching his hand out to Tony. Tony took it and help it with both his hands, making Bruce happy. 

Bruce wasn’t always up for contact and that was understandable. Sometimes Bruce had bad days, were he would stim, not talk to anyone and when he did it wasn’t even real talking as it was more grunting and moaning. Tony could understand how stressful it was for Bruce. With his condition and the hulk and shield and his past and now ultron. Yeah, Tony really understood Bruce sometimes. So deap inside he was so angry at himself when he saw Bruce like this earlier (Yesterday? Fuck what time was it?). Tony didn’t want to know how long Bruce had been doing this without the others knowing. It pained him to think that Bruce thought he couldn’t come to them about it. Maybe they weren’t doing a good enough job? 

“Well aren’t you a little cuddly boy” Natasha said as she walked over to a chair, sitting down on it and placing the little on her lap, still keeping him close. “Where have you been all this time?” Was heard from Natasha in a soft tone as she bounced him slightly. 

Bruce didn’t answer. Either he didn’t hear of he didn’t want to answer or he just didn’t care. Either way, the baby didn’t answer and Tony was somewhat glad. He clouldnt bare the thought of Bruce telling them the truth. Because Tony knew, it wasn’t good. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
